


We Could Be Drunk On That Love Till We Pass Out

by kiwiiChan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Sexual Tension, jaehyun buys johnny an ice cream, jaehyun likes looking at himself in the mirror, they just get drunk and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiiChan/pseuds/kiwiiChan
Summary: “Oh are you just catching on? For god's sake I’ve been trying to turn you on since we were at the bar, Suh.”Or the one where Johnny and Jaehyun hang out and promise they won’t pick anyone up at the bar so they go home with eachother.





	We Could Be Drunk On That Love Till We Pass Out

Originally, they had said that afternoon that they wouldn’t pick up anyone at the bar. They promised they wouldn’t. Just the two of them hanging out because they wanted to get out of their apartment like normal people for once. 

It was supposed to be a couple of drinks, but that was thrown out the window when Jaehyun's face turned a flushed pink and he started talking about the guy he hooked up with last week. Complaining, more like. 

“He wasn’t  _ bad _ but he wasn’t really good either. I expected better, but it was still fun I guess.”

Johnny remembers that day. Jaehyun texted him and told him to sleep over at Ten’s house because he was going to be ‘busy’. Johnny was already feeling a little buzzed and now he has the perfect image of a shirtless Jaehyun with hickeys all over his milky white skin the morning after his Not-Very-Good-But-All-Right hookup. They’re roommates for fucks sake. He can’t just think of him like that. But he does, and his mind wanders deeper in thought and soon he can see Jaehyun with messy hair, love bites adorning his neck, chest, everywhere on his body, bruises on his thighs.  _ Fuck _ .

 

He takes a shot and then another and Jaehyun follows him because Jaehyun doesn’t usually drink and he wants to enjoy himself tonight. (and maybe he likes the temporary burn he feels deep in his throat). It’s not a good combination. The bartender asks politely for Johnny’s car keys and puts them in a locked box under the counter. Rightly so because Johnny and Jaehyun are far too drunk to drive home. The bar isn’t that far from their place, two blocks, one if Johnny takes them through his shortcut. 

 

So they get up from the stools, the floor beneath them rocks for a while, Jaehyun's depth perception is fucked and Johnny can’t really walk without going sideways. Jaehyun throws his arm around Johnny’s shoulders and Johnny’s about to do the same but Jaehyun wraps his arm around his waist instead. Wow, has Jaehyun always been this fit? Jaehyun looks at Johnny, eyes glossed over, face a pretty pink and a devilish smirk Johnny really wants to  _ fuck _ off his face. He smiles as Jaehyun giggles. Fucking  _ giggles _ . They get out of the bar as fast as they can. 

They stumble and lose their balance far too many times. Jaehyun asks for a piggy back ride, but as soon as he’s on Johnny’s back both of them are on the floor. Johnny doesn’t think he’s hurt, at least he can’t feel it, but he hears Jaehyun gasp and curse hell and then moan. That does something to Johnny. He stays sitting there on the ground staring at Jaehyun as Jaehyun holds back some moans and exhales deeply. He must  _ really _ be drunk to be feeling this way. 

“I fell-“ Johnny hums in response, “fell on my ass” the last words are mumbled and a little slurred. 

They reach a 24 hour convenience store where they both struggle to read the labels on everything they come across, but Johnny thinks they bought pain relievers and two popsicles Jaehyun picked out. 

“For you” Jaehyun hands Johnny a popsicle once they’re outside again. Watermelon. Jaehyun opens his own, strawberry and apple, and wastes no time to put it into his mouth. Johnny would really like to know what goes on in Jaehyun’s head for him to make the noises he’s making now. Johnny bites his popsicle, Jaehyun continues sucking his. He wants to tell him something, wants to shake him and tell him to shut the fuck up because it’s turning him on, but Jaehyun's enjoying it and frankly, so is Johnny. 

Johnny's done with his popsicle when he turns to look at Jaehyun to see how much of his is left. Jaehyun has other plans in mind, he takes his popsicle, traces his lips with his, takes it into his mouth, pops it back out and licks his lips. All while staring directly at Johnny. Johnny’s sure, positive, his face is red and not because his still intoxicated. His body buzzes and it’s warm and he really, _really_ can’t get hard when their apartment is three minutes away.

“What are you doing” Johnny throws his popsicle stick in a trashcan as they pass by it.  

“Oh are you  _ just _ catching on? For god's sake I’ve been trying to turn you on since we were at the bar, Suh.” Jaehyun turns around throws his half eaten popsicle away and turns back to look at Johnny. 

He can’t believe it. Johnny cannot believe it. This was on purpose? He takes Jaehyun’s hand in his with a little too much force and only takes one look at Jaehyun’s sly smirk before they’re both stumbling as they try to run to their apartment complex.

The elevator opens as soon as they press the button and Jaehyun wastes no time, again, to press himself onto Johnny and kiss him. It’s a hard kiss but it tastes sweet like watermelon and apple and strawberries all mixed together with a bit of alcohol added in. Johnny’s been holding himself back since the bar, trying to distract himself from his thoughts about Jaehyun, but now that he knows Jaehyun wants it too he acts on impulse. He takes Jaehyun’s waist and pushes him until he’s against the wall, kissing his neck and nipping at it so he leaves little marks. Jaehyun has to bite his lip in order to not make any noise and he grips Johnny’s shoulders for support. 

The elevator dings and the doors open. 

Johnny and Jaehyun stumble onto the floor of their really nice, way too expensive apartment on the third floor and they’re so fucking shitfaced. Johnny has to break away from Jaehyun once they’re in front of the door and as Johnny searches for his key card and fumbles with it Jaehyun starts undoing his jeans. The door opens and this time Jaehyun takes Johnny’s hand in his and leads him towards their rooms, stumbling over the shoes they leave behind. 

“Not my room, it’s dirty” Johnny shuts his door as they pass by his room and Jaehyun stops and turns to him.

“I don’t mind dirty.” 

“You like dirty?” 

“Mm, sometimes” Johnny finally catches on to what Jaehyun's insinuating. 

“What about today?” 

“Oh definitely” Jaehyun turns around and walks to his own bedroom door.

Johnny’s never been inside Jaehyun’s room. Not once since he moved in two years ago, so when they walk in and Johnny sees that the wall opposite the bed is replaced by a mirror, he’s surprised to say the least. 

“I used to dance” Jaehyun says as he takes his shirt off and wow maybe Johnny really got lucky tonight. 

“Used to? Why’s it still up then?” Johnny can’t take his eyes off the boy in front of him as he takes off his incredibly tight jeans. 

“I like to watch.” That's all Jaehyun has to say for Johnny to get closer and press his lips against Jaehyun's. Cold fingertips tracing his body sending chills that start at his spine. His lips leaving marks along everything they touch.

  
This is exactly what Jaehyun had in mind when he told Johnny he wanted to hang out and have some drinks. Just the two of them, no bringing home strangers from the bar .   


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5am because apparently that’s the only time I ever write. 
> 
> find me on twitter @/suhtrwbrry


End file.
